Lucas
|gender = Male|hair color = Blonde|eye color = Blue|label = The World Traveller|episode count = 13|sexuality=Straight|de team = Cunning Cobras|de eliminated = N/A|de place = 1st|relationship = Milly|friends = Andrew, Anjana, Bruno, Hiyoko,Melanie, Soonchan, Tiffany|enemies = Hollywood, Richard, Trixie}} Lucas was a contestant, finalist and the winner of Drama Express, as a member of the Cunning Cobras. He has a cameo appearance in Spill the Coffee in Drama Cruise. Personality Lucas starts off his debut season as being very shy. Rather than trying to make friends, he instead focuses on the competition. He is determined, yet antisocial, and this reflects in his behavior. When Anjana is the first person to speak to Lucas, it's shown that Lucas isn't really antisocial, but rather socially awkward. He usually is quiet in unfamiliar environments and doesn't speak unless spoken to. Despite this, his determination wins him the very first Drama Express challenge, which surprises himself. This shows that Lucas tends to have little faith in his competitive ability, and astounds himself when he actually manages to succeed. Lucas tends to get flustered around his idols, or those he admires, as shown in his interactions with his favorite celebrity, Hollywood Jones. When he admires someone, Lucas goes to great lengths to impress that person and gain their respect and approval. Lucas seeks validation, not being completely secure in himself. As Lucas gains more friends, his insecurities show less and he becomes more comfortable around his fellow competitors, especially his friends. He shows off his fun-loving, goofy and funny side to his closest friends, particularly Anjana, Andrew and Milly. He is fiercely loyal to those who have been good to him. We also see Lucas try to tackle having a crush, in the form of Milly. He is very forward, consistently flirting with Milly and not being afraid to let her know he likes her. The way Lucas is comfortable around women is a direct contrast to how he is around fellow boys; Soonchan, for example. Despite this, when Soonchan shows Lucas the fun of pranking, Lucas does indulge in it, having previously dismissed it as "childish" and "immature". This says a lot about Lucas; he holds himself to a high standard and expects the best from himself. Later, we see Lucas's personality reflect in challenges. In Cold as Ice Hockey for example, Lucas appears to be bad at sports, yet Question Dorks shows his great intellectual capability. Despite his brains, Lucas is very lazy, and isn't afraid to admit it, usually in a joking manner. He is good at solving conflicts as well, but sometimes takes it to extreme extents – such as when he kissed Milly to stop the shrimp fight between her and Tiffany. Lucas gets very upset when Milly is eliminated, showing his emotional fragility when it comes to romantic life and the ones he loves. Lucas appears to be an acting prodigy, as shown in Phantom of the Gemmies' challenge, being commended as even better than his idol, Hollywood Jones. Despite being such a diehard fan of anything, Lucas is not unreasonable and does use logic, eventually figuring out that being around Hollywood is toxic for him. While Lucas has a strong personality, it is shown that his friends can actually have an impact on him; one of the biggest examples being Soonchan, who taught Lucas how to let loose and have more fun in life. As the season continues, Lucas's social anxiety grows less, and he becomes more willing to show his true colors. While not entirely bad, and quite good at heart, Lucas does have a more "antagonistic" side. This is shown when he causes Melanie's elimination. At first, he is strategic by forming an alliance with her, voting off Hollywood Jones successfully. But then, he betrays her in order to get farther in the game. While Lucas does appreciate the value of friendship and tries very hard to make friends, he has an extremely competitive side that gets in the way and causes him to betray his allies in order to get farther. However, he does not mean any harm; he only does so in the most critical situations. Overall, Lucas is very complex and hard to understand; he has many layers and it's hard to completely figure him out unless you spend a lot of time with him – and even then there seem to still be some hidden secrets you may never know. Drama Express Lucas debuts in All Aboard!, and immediately befriends Anjana. He becomes afraid of Melanie, and tries to get away from her. While running away, he manages to reach the train, the Drama Express, and is the first contestant to discover the inside of the train. He is proud of himself when he is the first contestant ever in the season to win immunity. As a result, he receives the first marshmallow of the season, and votes for Richard to be eliminated. In Dunkin' Dummies, Lucas is sorted into the Cunning Cobras. He is very excited to be teamed up with his favorite celebrity, Hollywood Jones, and tries to make a good impression. However, he fails, accidentally injuring Jones. He walks away in shame, and starts a conversation with Soonchan. In the confessional, Lucas admits that he has trouble making friends, especially with other males. At first, he is uncomfortable about Soonchan's habit of pranking people, but eventually begins to enjoy the rush. After his meeting with Soonchan, Lucas admits that he liked letting loose a little, and enjoys Soonchan's company. In the elimination ceremony, Lucas is torn between voting for either Soonchan or Milly, but decides on Milly in the end. In Cold as Ice Hockey, Lucas is upset to find out that the challenge is a sports challenge, which is something he's not good at. For the majority of the challenge, Lucas sits it out. However, so that it doesn't seem as if he's pulling a "Total Drama Island Noah", Lucas explains that he is really bad at sports, and that it would actually be beneficial to the team if he didn't play. After being directed by Hollywood, who Lucas greatly admires, he is convinced to play a little, and even scores a point for his team. He becomes suspicious of Melanie's strange behavior when she attempts to eliminate Nabae, but ignores her in favor of watching Andrew's brilliant playing. He grows to admire Andrew greatly after this. He also talks to Milly later, and smiles after their conversation ends. In Question Dorks, Lucas gives Hollywood some breakfast in order to make up for how much he's been messing up around him. However, it turns out that the breakfast that he gives to Jones is spoiled, causing Jones to get sick and throw up, due to Lucas. Ashamed, Lucas wonders why he cannot do anything right, and talks to Milly again. He realizes he has a crush on her, and she does as well. They sing songs together, which Lucas enjoys. When Topher reveals the challenge, Lucas is excited to see that it is a challenge that involves some brains, as opposed to the previous sports challenge. Even though he felt down, he sees that his team is losing, and is determined not to let that happen. He also knew that if the team lost, Hollywood would have him voted off for it, due to his previous mistakes. Using his brains and book smarts, Lucas manages to win the challenge for his team. After the challenge, Lucas takes Milly shopping. In Shrimply Amazing, Lucas confesses that he has a crush on Milly in the confessional, and that he has liked her ever since he saw her worried expression in the Dunkin' Dummies elimination ceremony. After that, the scene changes to Lucas "helping" Hollywood with his luggage to make up for all the harm he caused his favorite celebrity. Lucas has trouble lifting all the weight, and ends up deciding it's not really worth it, and instead decides to hang out with Milly more. Lucas tries his best in the challenge, and is surprised when Tiffany and Milly get into a shrimp fight, due to Tiffany believing that Milly is also interested in Jones, like her. Lucas is secure that Milly likes him, and not Jones, and is more worried about their shrimp supply depleting. In order to get them to stop, Lucas pulls Milly out of the fight, and kisses her. Lucas admits that this is both his first kiss with Milly, and his own first kiss. This marks the beginning of his first relationship. Unfortunately, his team loses, and Lucas votes off Tiffany for provoking Milly into the fight. He is shocked when the Milly is voted off, and sinks into depression. In Phantom of the Gemmies, Lucas is still in depression about Milly's elimination. No one seems to be able to cheer him up – even Andrew and Hollywood. When Andrew attempts to cheer up Lucas, Lucas merely shrugs him off. When Hollywood tries to make Lucas snap back to normal, Lucas completely ignores him, shocking the A-Lister. Lucas cries in the confessional about how much he misses Milly. He talks to Anjana, who cheers him up a little, however Lucas slips back into his depressed state when the challenge begins. Lucas begins to start saying over-the-top dark things, making his teammates both worried for him and uncomfortable. Lucas becomes even more depressed when he hears the challenge, an acting challenge. He reveals that he is a skilled actor – he played the lead role in all of his school's productions, and wins the award for Best Actor every year. However, in his worried state, Lucas is upset that he cannot thrive in this challenge. As the challenge continues, Andrew tries to get Lucas to participate more. Rather than refusing, Lucas weakly goes along with everything the others say. After seeing the Mongoose's trainwreck performance, Andrew gives Lucas a pep talk, reminding him that Milly would want him to succeed. This cheers Lucas up. He goes on stage, and while depressed at first, slowly gets more and more into the role. He acts with all his might and passion, and ends up wowing Topher, and winning yet another challenge for his team. His teammates commend him, and Lucas is then considered an even better actor than his ex-Idol, Hollywood Jones. In South of the Drama, Lucas is ignored by his teammates, Hollywood, Tiffany and Andrew, due to him not knowing what they're talking about. This is due to the trio being friends in the previous season, leaving Lucas excluded. Instead, he heads off to talk to Melanie, and discuss a possible alliance. He brings up that both of them are targets for elimination, and they need to work together. Melanie agrees, on the condition that Lucas wears one of her feather hats, which Lucas agrees to. Then, Lucas gets bored and decides to prank Hollywood. He steals his hair gel from his trunk, and hides it away somewhere in the storage train cart. He performs as well as he can in the challenge, and gets frustrated when he sees Hollywood, with his hair ruined, running off into the barn, and Tiffany following. However, he knows it's his fault. He ends up causing Hollywood's elimination in the end, but ends up in the bottom two due to Hollywood and Tiffany's votes. Fortunately, Lucas manages to break up the trio, with Andrew voting for Hollywood, and considers the day a success for him anyway. In Peaks and Freaks, Lucas is once again left behind by his team, getting trapped somewhere in the pyramid. Lucas tries to find his way out, much longer after the rest of his team. Despite this, when he escapes, he still makes it to the top before Andrew and Tiffany do. However, some of his teammates still blame Lucas for the team's loss, landing him in the bottom two again. However, Lucas is safe due to his betrayal of Melanie in order to stay in the game. In Sinking Ships, Lucas reveals that he is actually shocked that he made the merge. He talks about how he has many close calls he's had this season, how he eliminated two of his fellow competitors, and how he's going to try his best to make it to the end. He has trouble in the challenge, due to his generally pacifistic nature. He doesn't manage to do well at all in the challenge, and ends up getting shot by Celes, even though the challenge had already ended, injuring his leg. Anjana takes care of him, and this becomes one of the biggest factors of the Anceles breakup. In the elimination ceremony, Lucas considers eliminating Celes, but doesn't want to hurt Anjana. Due to this, he votes for Megan, who he didn't know well. In Lies, Cries, and One Big Tie, Lucas is glad that the train stops to refuel, and immediately heads over to Anjana. He tells her that they stopped near a mall, and they should go. Anjana and Lucas head off for the day, and spend their morning drinking bubble tea, and browsing various stores. Along the way, Anjana reveals to her best friend that she plans on proposing to Celes, and they go to buy a ring together for when Anjana does. Lucas enjoys the scavenger hunt challenge in the Amazon rainforest. He becomes concerned for Anjana when a huge snake begins to choke her, but doesn't do anything about it when she insists that he continue on. Lucas decides to lay low for the episode and focus on the challenge; due to what happened last time with Celes targeting him. It becomes a bigger problem when he thinks Celes is trying to sabotage him. Lucas hurries up, and manages to win his second individual immunity, and first victory since the merge. Lucas is heartbroken to see Anjana break up with Celes. During the elimination ceremony, he starts texting her, helping her cope with the scene. He receives the first marshmallow and votes for Tiffany, not wanting to risk Celes being eliminated and further shattering Anjana's heart. When Andrew quits so that someone "more deserving" has a chance (Tiffany), Lucas thinks he is referring to him until he realizes the truth. He is still highly opposed to Andrew quitting, due to his deep respect and admiration for him. In Power Play, Lucas gets fed up of having Harry as a roommate, due to the latter being messy and refusing to clean up his stuff. This frustrates Lucas, causing him to leave the room in anger and storm to the kitchen. During the spicy food eating challenge, Lucas tries to win, but due to him growing up eating incredibly spicy Indian food, he cannot help but throw the challenge in favor of enjoying his meal, when he could have easily won. Anjana joins him in this. As a result, he does not stand a chance in the next challenge, due to Celes having a huge advantage. Lucas berates himself in the confessional for his grave mistake, and promises not to let his guard down again for the rest of the competition. Since he lost, he decides he needs to make a strategic move, and apologizes to Harry for the fight earlier. While Harry forgives him, Hiyoko does not warm up to Lucas as easily, and starts a conflict with him over how he got mad at her boyfriend. Lucas tries to calm down Hiyoko, but decides it would be easier if he just let her cool off on her own. His strategy proves to work, as he receives no votes in the elimination ceremony, and votes for Harry to lose. In Double Down & Take The Crown, Lucas's first scene in this episode is him dashing off to Anjana's room, freaking out about something. When Anjana asks what the matter is, Lucas screams out that the new Selena Gomez music video is out, and he wants to watch it. Anjana lets Lucas borrow her laptop, which Lucas uses to watch the video on, and even bonds with Tiffany over it. Lucas shows distain towards Celes; he does not want to see her, due to her hurting Anjana, and he makes that clear. In the challenge, Lucas immediately allies with Anjana, being afraid of Celes. When those two, along with Tiffany and Hiyoko, hijack the train, Lucas enjoys the thrill and puts on his music, loud, in the train. He also manages to fix things with Hiyoko, and genuinely likes her. They become friends. As a result, he is extremely concerned when Hiyoko disappears. He immediately volunteers to go find her; this is a difference between Lucas in the beginning of the season, when he would have rather hid in fear of what may have lay beyond. He goes through each train cart, looking for Hiyoko, and in the end, he is struck by Celes, and suffers an injury after a short, but futile fight against her. Lucas immediately jumps onto his boat when they reach the shore, and has a rough but effective ride to Hawaii. Fortunately, Lucas manages to make it on time, and is the first contestant to become part of the Final 3. He is very excited to see Celes eliminated, telling her she deserves it for trying to kill him multiple times, and finishes his argument with "bye bff" to mock her. After Celes goes completely insane, Lucas hugs Anjana while tearing up, but feels better once Celes calms down. In Final 3 in Hawaii, Lucas is immediately shocked that he made the final three against all odds. He recalls his rough journey from the beginning to this point; the betrayals, the alliances, the fallen pedestals, but most of all, he reflects that his favorite part of coming to the game was meeting Milly. As fate would have it, Milly is the first person to interact with Lucas once the peanut gallery comes along. She exclaims to Lucas about how proud she is of him for making it this far, kisses him, and tells him to win for both of them. Lucas promises to do so. Lucas is very glad to hear that the finale challenge is in fact not a challenge, but a jury. He thinks, in his head, of who would definitely vote for him; Soonchan, Milly, and a couple others. Lucas promises himself that he will be honest in all his answers, because he wants a clean victory, not a dirty one filled with lies and manipulation. He greatly expresses how far he has come in his journey, how many friends he made, enemies, his first girlfriend, and how much he has grown as a person since joining Total Drama. His poetic way with words, and his genuine emotion and story of his path touches his fellow competitors' hearts, and then the jury votes. As soon as Topher is about to read out the votes, Lucas gets slightly impatient and tells Topher to spill the tea, his heart beating fast. Lucas receives the first vote, and says "queen" to express his joy. He receives the third vote, then the fifth vote. When the sixth vote goes to Anjana, Lucas shows that he is a good sport by calling Anjana a goddess. He receives the seventh vote, putting him in the lead again. Lucas receives the ninth vote, then the tenth vote, then the eleventh, and finally receives the twelfth and final vote, winning the season. As soon as Lucas is announced as the winner, he screams as loud as he can with joy, and hugs Anjana. Milly is overjoyed, tackling Lucas onto the ground and continuing to make out with him, which Lucas is not opposed to at all. Before the episode ends, Lucas waves at the camera and says "bye moms", closing off the season. Drama Cruise Milly mentions Lucas during her cameo in Outback 2: Switcheroo, saying they are still dating and happy together. Lucas has his own cameo in Spill the Coffee, where he gets a chance to interact with the newbies. In his cameo, Lucas seems to be much more relaxed than he was during Drama Express. After Topher announces that Lucas is going to make a cameo, Lucas enters and greets everyone with "Hi moms". Lucas immediately hits it off with Bruno, excited to meet his favorite Drama Cruise contestant. Peko refers to Lucas as polite, yet "tameable", which Lucas does not understand fully. Lucas gets sassy when Miu tells him to tell her his name, expecting everyone to already know him as the finalist of the previous season. He also talks to Avril, and she tells him that she enjoyed his Drama Express performance. Tiana tells Lucas that he looks better in reality, which Lucas is glad to hear. Lucas continues to converse, but Topher tells Lucas to stop screenhogging so the challenge could begin. Topher announces that Lucas will play a part in the coffee making challenge. The first cups of coffee that each team makes will be served to Lucas. Lucas tells everyone that he wants a decaf latte with extra foam, venti-sized, and he wants his name on it so he can Instagram the cup. He threatens to kill anyone who spells his name wrong, but says he is just joking. He tells Bruno that his name is spelled L-U-C-A-S, and the perky boy tells him that he thought it was spelled L-O-U-K-A-S-S. Lucas laughs, and says that it's not too bad of a spelling. He receives coffee from Bruno, referring to each other as "gurl". Lucas gets into a conflict with Ethan, who says he doesn't drink coffee. Lucas jokingly gets mad at Ethan, confusing the sheltered boy. He continues his positive interactions with Avril, making her happy when he enjoys the coffee she makes for him. When Avril and Ethan get back to work, Lucas tells them to slay. Then, Trixie serves Lucas coffee. Lucas recognizes Trixie as the main antagonist, and says something in front of Miu. Trixie realizes what's going on, and shoves the coffee in Lucas's mouth before he can say anything else. When Topher announces that their final challenge is a sports challenge, Lucas takes the helicopter home and says "Bye Felicia". Category:Cunning Cobras Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Drama Express contestants